


Le piccole gioie di casa (The Simple Joys of Home)

by AdrianPoole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Avvelenamento, Biscotti, Gen, John la cavia inconsapevole, Scienza non consensuale, Sherlock fa esperimenti su John, allucinazioni, te
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianPoole/pseuds/AdrianPoole
Summary: John Watson sta passando una brutta giornata. Ambientato tra il primo ed il secondo episodio della prima serie di "Sherlock". Niente spoiler. Fanfiction generale.Traduzione di "The Simple Joys of Home" di CaffieneKitty (link originale all'interno della storia).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Simple Joys of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976091) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



> Attenzione! Ambientato tra il primo ed il secondo episodio della prima serie di Sherlock. Nessuno spoiler vero e proprio. Piuttosto stupida, come fan fiction. Non detengo alcun diritto sui personaggi citati, né sul loro mondo: li sto solamente maltrattando per il mio perverso divertimento.  
> Beta/Britpicking: un milione di grazie a ditdatdo!  
> A/N: per vedere cosa ha ispirato questa storia, andate alla nota conclusiva. Ogni informazione medica e scientifica è stata presa di peso da Google e Wikipedia, ed utilizzata con intento puramente comico, perciò non prendete questa storia troppo sul serio. Oh, e non provate a ripetere quello che fanno i nostri eroi a casa!  
> Traduzione: AdrianPoole

| 

   
  
---  
  
John Watson stava borbottando tra sé e sé a voce non troppo bassa quando, finalmente, raggiunse a passo strascicato il portone del numero 221 di Baker Street. Era stata una giornata terribile: in un modo o nell’altro, era riuscito a perdere ombrello e telefono in metropolitana e aveva finito coll’arrivare all’ultimo dei suoi colloqui di lavoro con mezz’ora di ritardo e l’aria di essere stato appena pescato dal Tamigi. Sconsolato, si era diretto a casa ben due ore prima di quanto avesse previsto senza accorgersi dell’avviso di chiusura della Circle Line, ed era stato costretto a camminare per un miglio e mezzo sotto la pioggia nelle scarpe più eleganti che aveva.

            Ora la pioggia stava smettendo lentamente di cadere, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Era arrivato a casa. Aveva freddo, era bagnato fradicio e l’unica cosa che desiderasse era una semplice tazza di tè, sperando che, almeno, nel microonde non ci fossero viscere di qualche tipo.

            Non appena spalancata la porta, John venne avvolto da una zaffata di aria calda e profumata. Colto di sorpresa, fece un passo indietro. Era un odore così… _buono_. Davvero buono. Gli ricordava il profumo dei tortini alla frutta e della vaniglia e di tante altre cose calde, zuccherose e – francamente - strabilianti. Forse era questo il profumo che avrebbe potuto avere il Natale nel bel mezzo di marzo.     

            «Signora Hudson?» urlò in direzione dell’appartamento della vecchia signora mentre saliva al piano superiore. «Qualunque cosa stia cucinando, ha un odore delizioso!»

            Aprì la porta dell’appartamento che divideva con Sherlock Holmes e, con sua sorpresa, il profumo di dolci sembrò diventare ancora più forte.

            John provò a chiamarlo: «Sherlock?». Nessuna risposta. Appese il cappotto all’ingresso e si diresse verso la cucina, fermandosi stupefatto sull’uscio della porta. Dopo un mese in cui lui e Sherlock avevano iniziato a dividere l’appartamento, avrebbe dovuto essersi ormai abituato al fatto che il contenuto della loro cucina non avrebbe mai cessato di sorprenderlo. Ma _questo_ … questo era, in qualche modo, _diverso_.  

            Come al solito, nella stanza regnava il più completo disordine – un disordine, però, più simile a quello che avrebbe dovuto esserci in una normale cucina. John si guardò intorno, facendosi strada verso il bollitore e mettendolo sul fuoco.

            Il forno era acceso, riscaldando la stanza, e la teglia di biscotti al suo interno spandeva intorno a sé un delicato profumo di cioccolato. Il tavolo era coperto da mucchietti di farina, terrine incrostate di burro, strumenti per cucinare, un cartone di uova vuoto e un mattarello che aveva tutto l’aspetto di non essere mai stato usato come corpo contundente. Sacchetti di zucchero e farina se ne stavano ammassati l’uno sull’altro insieme ad una bottiglietta di estratto di vaniglia, come gruppo di amici scortati all’uscita del pub dall’unico membro sobrio della loro compagnia, rassegnatosi a riportarli a casa uno alla volta. In ogni angolo della cucina, erano esposti su piatti da portata dolci di tutti i tipi, come se qualcuno avesse deciso di prepararsi con largo anticipo al tè di Natale. Vicino al lavello era stata appoggiata una tazza pulita con un cucchiaino ed una bustina di tè ancora asciutta al suo interno.

            «Sherlock?» John lo chiamò ancora una volta e si allontanò un momento dalla cucina, aspettandosi quasi che quanto vi fosse contenuto sparisse e lasciasse posto ai soliti pezzi di cadavere ed al laboratorio di chimica allestito da un certo scienziato pazzo. Il profumo dei dolci lo seguì per tutto l’appartamento. Evidentemente, Sherlock non era in casa. John ritornò in cucina, fissando la tazza appoggiata vicino al lavello. Sherlock doveva aver interrotto i preparativi del suo tè per correre da qualche parte. Probabilmente aveva ricevuto una chiamata da Lestrade. Il bollitore, ormai fumante, si spense. _Be’, che senso aveva tirare fuori un’altra tazza quando ce n’era una già lì bella pronta?_ John si versò l’acqua bollente e, tenendo la tazza tra le mani, si appoggiò all’unica porzione del mobile che non fosse occupata dai dolci, cercando di riordinare le idee.

            «Be’, ovviamente non può essere stato Sherlock a preparare tutto questo. È già qualcosa che apra una scatola di fagioli quando proprio non ne può fare a meno». Non che non fosse in grado di cucinare, affatto. Semplicemente, era una cosa per la quale aveva deciso di non sprecare il proprio tempo.  E, dal canto suo, John aveva cessato di preoccuparsi che il detective non mangiasse abbastanza quando aveva scoperto che era sufficiente lasciargli accanto un panino ai pomodori e formaggio ed andarsene via, perché questo sparisse senza lasciare traccia.

            Ma che Sherlock avesse raggiunto un tale livello di bravura in cucina? Be’, era piuttosto inverosimile. Senza contare che, per comprare tutti gli ingredienti, Sherlock sarebbe dovuto andare al supermercato, cosa che evitata accuratamente di fare. Alcune cose potevano già essersi trovate nell’appartamento, certo, ma era passato un mese da quando John aveva fatto la spesa per l’ultima volta, ed era piuttosto sicuro che una cosa come l’estratto di vaniglia non avesse mai messo piede nella loro cucina.   

            «Dunque, qualcuno, _che non può essere Sherlock_ , ha usato la nostra cucina… ». John fece vagare lo sguardo ancora una volta per la stanza mentre sorseggiava il suo tè. Alcuni tortini alla frutta e diversi _scones_ erano stati allineati con precisione millimetrica e lasciati a raffreddare su una griglia che occupava quasi tutto il bancone da lavoro della cucina. Accanto a loro, era stato appoggiato un piatto di quelli che sua nonna era solita chiamare jammy dodgers - sebbene non somigliassero granché ai famosi dolcetti confezionati –, dei biscottini al burro con un piccolo foro al centro riempito di marmellata. Poco più in là, i granelli di zucchero che ricoprivano una teglia di _shortbreads_ scintillavano debolmente sotto i pallidi raggi del sole di marzo. Una torta di pandispagna se ne stava acquattata sopra una pila di libri di anatomia accanto alla credenza, mentre una sedia scostata appena dal tavolo reggeva un _crumble_ di mele.

            La teglia di biscotti al cioccolato all’interno del forno era illuminata dalla luce rossastra della resistenza, mentre l’apparecchio ticchettava e ronzava allegramente. Il timer non avrebbe suonato ancora per qualche minuto, ma John, facendo appello ai confusi ricordi della sua infanzia passata a guardare la nonna cucinare, decise che i biscotti erano già pronti per essere sfornati. Appoggiò la tazza sul ripiano vicino al lavello e, usando uno strofinaccio ripiegato su sé stesso alla bene meglio, estrasse la teglia dal forno.   

            Naturalmente non c’era molto spazio rimasto libero nella cucina. John cercò di mettere la teglia in equilibrio sul lavandino, facendo cadere al suo interno, invece, il tè che aveva a malapena toccato e un barattolo di bicarbonato. Imprecò e, dopo essersi guardato intorno, trascinò a sé l’unica sedia libera rimasta nella cucina agganciandola con il piede. Dio solo sapeva dove potessero essere finite le altre: forse Sherlock aveva deciso di testarne l’efficacia nel barricare tutte le porte dell’appartamento. Oh, se la signora Hudson non ne sarebbe stata _entusiasta_ \-    

            «Ma certo!». John posò sulla sedia la teglia ancora calda e spense forno e timer. «La signora Hudson! Avrà senz’altro qualche festa di beneficenza in programma e avrà deciso di prendere in prestito la cucina per avere dello spazio extra».

            Soddisfatto della propria deduzione, John pensò che alla signora Hudson non sarebbe importato se avesse preso un biscotto – non dopo averne sfornato l’intera teglia appena in tempo! – e ne sollevò uno ancora bollente, portandoselo alla bocca.  

            «John! Non farlo!»

John sobbalzò. Sherlock fece irruzione nella cucina e gli strappò il biscotto di mano.

            «Sherlock!» esclamò corrugando le sopracciglia e chinandosi per recuperare il dolce. «Non pensavo fossi in casa».

            «Infatti ero uscito: mi servivano le uova. Comunque, non puoi mangiare quel biscotto, John».

            « _Adesso no_ , ovvio. È caduto sul pavimento, per l’amor del cielo!»

            «È per un esperimento!»

            « _È solo_ _un_ _biscotto_ , Sherlock!»

            «Il biscotto _è_ l’esperimento!»  

«Oh». John lasciò cadere il dolcetto nel lavandino, affrettandosi a lavarsi le mani.

            «È estremamente importante, John: hai mangiato qualcosa che si trovava in questa cucina?». Sherlock squadrò la stanza, prendendo mentalmente nota del cibo presente. « _Qualsiasi_ cosa?»

            «No, ho solo-»

            «No, vedo che non hai toccato nulla. Bene».

«Aspetta, vuoi dire che sei stato _tu_ a cucinare tutta questa roba?»

            Sherlock estrasse una confezione di uova da una borsa di plastica. «Sì?»

«Ma- _Cucinare_? Tu?»

            « John, all’occorrenza sono più che in grado di seguire una serie di semplici istruzioni» osservò Sherlock, divertito. «La cucina non è altro che chimica commestibile».

            «Spero che tu non abbia preso tutto questo dalla signora Hudson».

            «È in Cornovaglia, al momento» disse Sherlock, posando il cartone di uova sul tavolo vicino ad un mucchietto di farina.

_Oh. Una vecchia amica che si risposa._ «Giusto, me ne ero scordato». 

«Comunque, ho preso solo le teglie, le ciotole e gli altri strumenti da cucina». Sherlock sollevò di nuovo le uova, osservò le tracce lasciate sul tavolo e, annuendo, le posò sulla sedia accanto al _crumble_ di mele. «La serratura del suo appartamento è di una qualità pessima».

            «Hai preso gli utensili da cucina della nostra padrona di casa _per un esperimento_?»

            «Le verranno restituiti puliti alla perfezione, ovviamente».

John aveva una mezza idea di chi se ne sarebbe dovuto occupare. «Posso chiederti per che razza di esperimento hai dovuto cucinare tutto questo?»

            «Ho trovato un vecchio caso negli archivi della Yard». Sherlock afferrò una frusta, esaminando i residui di burro che avevano iniziato a rapprendersi tra i raggi. «Morte per avvelenamento. Hanno impiegato anni per rendersi conto che si era trattato di omicidio e non hanno mai scoperto con sicurezza il metodo usato. Stavo cercando di stabilire gli effetti della cottura a forno su una discreta varietà di veleni. Potrebbe rivelarsi utile in futuro».

            John guardò i dolci improvvisamente a disagio. «Quindi ogni cosa qui è-»

            Sherlock gettò la frusta in una terrina con un tintinnio. «Avvelenata». 

            «Avv- Buon Dio, Sherlock!». Pensò al biscotto nel lavandino alle sue spalle con una leggera nausea. «Avresti potuto lasciare in giro un biglietto! “Non entrate in cucina. _Sherlock Holmes ai fornelli_!”».

            Sherlock lo guardò contrariato. «Andiamo, John. Ti ho inviato un messaggio».

            «Ho perso il cellulare in metropolitana!»

            «Oh. Giusto». Sherlock osservò la sua camicia ancora zuppa. «E anche il tuo ombrello, a quanto vedo».

            «E se la signora Hudson fosse entrata in casa?»

            « _Anche nel caso non si fosse trovata in Cornovaglia_ , sono certo che la signora Hudson non toccherebbe mai nulla che arrivi dalla nostra cucina. Almeno, non volontariamente».

            «Immagino di no» ammise John. Si sentiva piuttosto strano, e sperava che si trattasse di una reazione psicosomatica ad un avvelenamento evitato all’ultimo momento, piuttosto che un virus preso in metropolitana con conseguente principio di raffreddore. Sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per concludere in bellezza la settimana.  

            «Comunque, è un bene che tu non abbia mangiato quel biscotto, John». Sherlock afferrò un dolce simile dal vassoio e lo spezzò in due parti, esaminandole. «La vittima era caposquadra in una miniera di Castleford ed era grossomodo il doppio di te. Considerando l’effetto della cottura sul veleno, questo biscotto avrebbe potuto ucciderti nella metà del tempo».

            «Oh». John cercò di deglutire, sentendo la bocca improvvisamente secca. Sherlock gettò il dolce spezzato sul vassoio e afferrò un biscotto alla marmellata. «Per che diavolo- Che cosa hai intenzione di fare con tutta questa roba? Avvelenare il prossimo tè di beneficenza della parrocchia?»

            «Certo che no! Pensavo di-»

            «Aspetta» lo interruppe, sollevando una mano. «Ripensandoci, non credo di volerlo sapere. Non vorrei essere chiamato a testimoniare in favore dell’accusa durante il processo ».

            Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato con malcelato divertimento. «Sul serio, John. Pensavo di portare tutto al Bart e di condurre qualche test».

            «Oh- Allora immagino che non ci siano problemi». John si guardò nuovamente intorno, osservando le pile di dolci dal profumo del tutto innocente. «Davvero è tutto avvelenato?»

            Sherlock sollevò il biscotto in modo che la marmellata riflettesse la luce del lampadario in cucina. «L’esatta natura del veleno non è stata registrata nella cartella medica. Chi si è occupato dell’autopsia doveva essere un _tale idiota_. La morte della vittima potrebbe essere stata causata da diverse tossine ed agenti contaminanti, o addirittura da una loro combinazione».

            «D’accordo, ma- la cucina? Cosa centra?» Era esausto. Tra l’esito insoddisfacente della giornata ed essere stato quasi avvelenato dai dolci del suo nuovo coinquilino, John desiderava che fosse rimasto almeno un angolino in cui sedersi in tutta la cucina. Si chiese nuovamente dove fossero finite tutte le sedie e si appoggiò con un gomito al ripiano vicino al lavandino.

            «La moglie della vittima ha confessato la propria colpevolezza – dopo aver sopportato per anni i maltrattamenti del marito, aveva finalmente deciso di ottenere la propria vendetta, _voglio dire,_ _nulla di nuovo_ – ma non _come_ sia riuscito ad ucciderlo». Sherlock prese il _crumble_ di mele e lo annusò, prima di rimetterlo al suo posto vicino al cartone di uova sulla sedia. «Sulla base di quanto riportato nella cartella dell’autopsia, e considerando la corporatura ed il comportamento dell’uomo, il carattere della moglie e la sua reputazione di ottima pasticcera, la teoria più verosimile è che lei gli abbia preparato un dolce avvelenato e glielo abbia lasciato in bella vista, contando sulla golosità del marito».

            John annuì. «Piuttosto ragionevole».

            «Comunque, non c’era traccia di dettagli più precisi nel referto medico. Che tipo di veleno ha usato? Quanti biscotti sono stati necessari per raggiungere la dose fatale? Non è possibile che sia riuscita a distribuire il veleno in modo omogeneo tra tutti i dolci che abbia preparato». Afferrò un tortino di frutta e lo fissò intensamente. «Senza contare che non è stato ancora condotto alcun tipo di studio sugli effetti che possono avere l’uva passa o la farina di cocco sui composti tossici».

            «Sì, be’… una lacuna piuttosto scioccante per la scienza moderna, no?» fece John ironicamente.

            «Puoi ben dirlo, John» disse Sherlock, ignorando o non cogliendo affatto il tono sarcastico del coinquilino.

            «Quindi, quei biscotti… che cosa contengono?»

            «Abrina. C’è una pianta di _Abrus precatorius_ in fondo alla strada».

            «E il pandispagna?»

            «Stricnina».

            «Uh… gli _scones_?»

            «Ricina».

            «Santo cielo! Che diavolo avevi intenzione di fare con quella roba?»

            «Preparare degli _scones_ , ovviamente».

            «Sì, be’… Ovviamente». John si schiarì la voce. «Ed i tortini?»

            «Cianuro. L’odore di mandorle viene nascosto in modo piuttosto efficace da quello del ripieno». Sherlock allungò il dolce verso John, che arretrò bruscamente.

            «Immagino. E gli _shortbreads_?»

            «Non sono avvelenati».

            John inarcò le sopracciglia. «Oh, quindi quelli sono commestibili?»

            «Non direi». Sherlock afferrò uno dei biscotti, inclinandolo in modo che la luce si riflettesse sui granelli di zucchero che lo ricoprivano. «Vetro in polvere. Produce uno scintillio piuttosto _festoso_ , a mio parere».

            «Ah». John si allontanò dal piatto colmo di biscotti al burro, e annotò mentalmente di prestare particolare attenzione durante il periodo natalizio nel caso si fosse ancora trovato a vivere nello stesso appartamento con Sherlock Holmes. «E il _crumble_ di mele?»

            «Tassina, dal tasso del vicino».

            «I _jammy dodgers_? Oh…» John indicò i biscotti ripieni di marmellata «Quelli?»

Sherlock arricciò le labbra, compiaciuto. «Atropina. Ho pestato delle bacche di belladonna nella marmellata».

            «Be’, questa sì che è creatività». Non proprio la ricetta che avrebbe usato sua nonna. John appoggiò anche l’altro gomito all’orlo del lavandino. La stanza sembrava essersi inclinata su un lato.

            «Ho pensato che potesse essere un modo elegante per l’assassino di-», Sherlock alzò gli occhi su John e li strinse perplesso, fissandolo.

            «Cosa?». John si chiese se avesse acceso il forno invece di spegnerlo. La temperatura della cucina stava salendo sempre di più. Sembrava di essere in un’incubatrice: tra un po’ le uova avrebbero iniziato a schiudersi.

            Dalla confezione di cartone sulla sedia si alzò un pigolio.

_Aspetta un attimo. Che cosa-?_

Sherlock afferrò John per i polsi, chinandosi appena per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Pupille dilatate. Battito cardiaco accelerato».

_Avvelenamento. Buon Dio._ «Sherlock, non- Ti giuro, non ho toccato niente!»

            Sherlock appoggiò una mano sul bollitore accanto a loro. «Tè. John, hai preparato del tè, vero? La tazza-». Gettò uno sguardo nel lavandino: un biscotto al cioccolato ormai zuppo, una manciata di bicarbonato che stava debolmente sfrigolando ed una tazza capovolta. « _John, devi vomitare._ Subito!»

            John lo fissò sconvolto. «Hai avvelenato il nostro tè, Sherlock?»

            Sherlock lo afferrò per il gomito, trascinandolo verso il bagno. «Solo una bustina. Era un esperimento essenziale, John. Gli effetti dell’acqua bollente-»

            «Ma- il _tè_ , Sherlock? Perché hai avvelenato il tè?» John lo seguì barcollando. « _Nessuno_ dovrebbe avvelenare il tè!»

            «Oh, John, le persone lo hanno fatto e continueranno a farlo, ed è per questo che è importante capire il meccanismo per cui-»

            «Che veleno hai usato?», John chiese debolmente, sperando che si trattasse almeno di una tossina con un antidoto piuttosto semplice. Cercò di ignorare le foglie di bambù sulla carta da parati, che si misero ad ondeggiare al loro passaggio.

            «Fiori di datura. Allucinogeni, contengono diverse tossine e sono letali in concentrazioni elevate». Sherlock si fermò e fece voltare John per poterlo vedere in faccia.             «Quanto tè hai bevuto?».

            John avrebbe voluto rispondere al suo coinquilino, ma, allo stesso tempo, non voleva interrompere l’appassionante monologo che i capelli del detective avevano iniziato a recitare. Era l’ _Amleto_ o _Re Lear_? Qualunque cosa fosse, non era affatto male. Per essere solo dei capelli, ecco.

            «John!». Sherlock lo stava scuotendo. Che maleducato, aveva interrotto i suoi capelli. « _Quanto tè hai bevuto?_ »

            «Solo un paio di sorsi» borbottò. «L’ho buttato quasi tutto nel lavandino con i biscotti avvelenati».

            «Quindi non abbastanza per raggiungere una dose letale, a meno che tu non soffra di problemi cardiaci o il tuo peso sia inferiore ai trenta chili. Il che non è il tuo caso». Sherlock sospirò ed annuì, mentre i suoi capelli si inchinavano graziosamente al dottore. «Bene. Mentre tu vomiti, chiamerò l’ambulanza».

            Mentre Sherlock ed i suoi capelli lasciavano la stanza, John si accoccolò vicino al gabinetto, apprezzando la frescura sprigionata dalla ceramica. Probabilmente doveva ritenersi fortunato che le allucinazioni non avessero tirato in ballo l’Afghanistan. Decise di fermare quei pensieri sul nascere, prima che le allucinazioni potessero farsi venire qualche strana idea.

            Quello che era certo, è che non avrebbe fatto menzione di quanto accaduto quel giorno nel suo blog.

            «Dimmi, John», Sherlock urlò dalla stanza accanto. «Dal momento che sei stato in ogni caso avvelenato – anche se in modo _non letale_ – e l’ambulanza ci impiegherà almeno tre minuti e venti secondi prima di arrivare… quando hai iniziato ad avvertire i primi sintomi dell’avvelenamento?»

            John agitò due dita verso il detective ed iniziò a vomitare. Nello stesso momento, la spugna, lo spazzolino del gabinetto ed il tubetto di dentifricio si lanciarono in un’improbabile versione a cappella di “I’m Going Slightly Mad”.

  
(E questo è quanto).  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Ehm... vedete, il fatto è che ho un po’ l’abitudine di fare degli esperimenti in cucina, di tanto in tanto (date un’occhiata al link su LJ nella pagina dove ho postato questa storia). Spesso non ho nemmeno una ricetta precisa o metà degli ingredienti necessari, perciò faccio che mischiare un po’ tutto insieme e vedere che cosa esce fuori. L’ho fatto anche questo fine settimana e, poi, Sherlock ci ha messo lo zampino. Indi per cui, questa fan fiction.


End file.
